wakfulesgardiensfandomcom-20200214-history
Discussion utilisateur:LeChatMG
Bonjour LeChatMG -- nous sommes fiers d’héberger votre site Wakfu, Les Gardiens Wiki chez Wikia! Au début, c'est toujours un peu difficile - mais n'ayez crainte : L'équipe de Wikia est toujours prête à vous aider ! Si vous ne savez pas à quoi votre wiki doit ressembler - regardez les autres wikis, cela vous donnera peut-être des idées. :) Nous sommes ici une grande famille et le plus important est que vous vous divertissiez ! S'il vous faut de l'aide, vous pouvez consulter un wiki spécialisé avec des sujets sur l'aide - en français, ici Wikia Aide ! Vous pouvez y poser des questions et participer à y élaborer des articles ! Si vous comprenez l'anglais, vous pouvez également regarder le wiki d'aide en anglais qui est bien plus avancé: Help Wikia Ou bien, vous pouvez aussi nous écrire par cette page . Maintenant, tout est (presque) dit - Vous pouvez commencer à contribuer au wiki ! :-) Nous espérons que votre wiki va bien grandir et vous souhaitons beaucoup de succès. Zuirdj Yugoslav Bonjour, Je me nomme Yugoslav, sur Wakfu Les Gardiens, j'aime bien votre Wikia et je me demandait si je ne pourrai pas vous aider a l'avancé de ce site. Je joue bien sur a WLG et je me renseigne souvent, sur ce site pour savoir ou droper quelques ressources. Je trouve que ce wikia est vraiment ''reussi et je le conseille plutôt au personne qui cherche une coiffe a fabriquer car les créateur de topic tels que: Les Chats Peaux, Potion ''mini-wakfu, Recette de cuisine et autres ... sont long a réagir et les recette n'aparaissent que très tard et même parfois en fin de semaine ce ''qui oblige les personnes a remettrent la fabrication au samedi pour de nouvelles coiffes. ''Un mini-tutoriel pour les novice y est incéré, je m'en suis d'ailleur acquitter pour voir le fonctionnement de celui-ci et je n'était pas déçu par les explications étant clair, et bien précise. Plusieurs personnes ont tentaient de créer un blog ou un site d'aide pour WLG mais peu on reussi et le seul étant valable au point de '' faire ''sourire et celui-ci, je ne vais pas plus broder et je vais en venir au but: Puis-je vous aider a modérer quoi que ce soit ou vous aider a créer les topic de la dernière mission, car moi le week-end, je passe mon temps ''en tenter un drop désespéré et parefois c'est vraiment énervant et je déconnecte et laisse le temps passer mais je ne sais pas quoi faire donc ''j'esperais pouvoir vous aider a améliorer ce wikia pour montrer a quel point je le trouve pratique. J'ai pu constater que d'autre personne vous aidait une seule en faites enfin c'est ce que j'ai pu entrevoir. J'attend votre réponse aussi positive soit-elle a mon égard. Et je m'excuse aussi pour les nombreuses fautes d'orthographes qui seront présente ''et j'estime pas comme une excuse que les fautes d'orthographe donne un style a la personne qui les fait. ''Vous pouvez me répondre si tel est votre choix a mon adresse e-mail : wakfumaniac@hotmail.fr Cordialement, Yugoslav Fait le 15 novembre 2009, fin du texte à 14H02 PS: Ayant oublier de creer un compte Wiki auparavant, mon nom est Contributeur anonyme, je me nommme en nom de compte, Yugoslav . Je suis fan de princesse mononoke pas toi ? D'n coté tout les film de ce realisateur sont bien (le chateau ambulant, Ichiro etc ...) une tres bonne idée de chapeau la meilleure pour moi le chapeau ressemble vraiment comme dans le film ^^" bien le bonjour mon nom est ninimini est bien je ve juste te dire bonjour et que je t'éderais pour ton wiki j'aime bien ce genre de site bon ba si tu pourrais m'expliquer un peu comment faire (car j'arrive que a mettre des chapeau) ba sa serait cool merci d'avance jespere que se wiki durera longtemps. _________________________________________________________________________________________ Patoche l'Éliatrope *Bonsoir ! Plop Monseigneur LeChat ! **Je me prénomme Patoche l'Éliatrope (de mon nom sur WLG). **Je pense aussi pouvoir t'aider (pas les week-ends par contre). **Ma 1° Suggestion est la suivante : certains chapeau comme celui du Phorreur, de Nox ou de Nox Ultime, ne sont pas à la place dans l'alphabet des chapôs ! **Voilà, si tu as des conseils à me donner, je suis preneur ;) ---- Magicus Bonjour je m'appelle magicus sur WLG . Je voudrais pouvoir vous aidez pour se site mais , je ne sais pas comment afficher un lien en mettant par exemple "kole" . svp merci d'avance Magicus Coup de cœur Bonjour, je me permet de vous informer de la présence d'un nouveau message sur le forum. Cywil janvier 30, 2010 à 14:47 (UTC) Riouku Salutations ! Je me nomme Heavens, j'ai un fils qui se nomme Riouku. j'aimerais aider à la modération et au développement de ce site qui m'a aidé bien des fois. Je vois par moment que certains écrivent des messages quasi inutiles et suppriment certaines choses de certains articles. Je trouve ça innaceptable. Une question me turlupine : Y'a-t-il des fonctions "Modérateur" sur ce site =D ? Par exemple des options réservées à certains membres choisis par le gérant du site =). Amicalement, Heavens, Riouku. Riouku février 13, 2010 à 19:59 (UTC) Fichier:Bênet d'Âne M.png Pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît delete Fichier:Bênet d'Âne M.png? Le fichier correct n'est à Fichier:Benêt d'Âne M.png. Désolé, je parle un peu de français. Merci, Squirrelladventures. : Fait ;) LeChatMG février 28, 2010 à 08:42 (UTC) Wikia Français Helper Groupe Bonjour LeChatMG! Les utilisateurs dans le groupe Helper sont des volontaires travaillant pour Wikia. Wikia is creating a French helper team. Please see this page if you are interested. Angela (talk) avril 28, 2010 à 03:20 (UTC) Comment tu fais? Je croit que ces toi qui a mis un photo qui bouge a avec ipercam2 dans emotte mais moi avec ce logiciel je peux que faire des vidéo comment tu fais des photo qui bouge ? Merci de me répondre. Ze-bigboos juin 8, 2010 à 11:12 (UTC) : Ce n'était pas moi mais Floury qui a fait cette animation, je ne sais pas comment me servir d'HyperCam. LeChatMG juin 8, 2010 à 11:16 (UTC) : ces sdather qui ma fournis le gif en mexpliquant qu'il faut remplacer .avi par .gif masi sa marche pas chez moi :p --Floury juin 8, 2010 à 13:37 (UTC) J'adore Ces Images Salut Je me demandais comment tu faisais (si c'est toi) pour faire les images de monstre sa m'intrigue qu'ils y est tous les detail et que l'image sois transparente ^^? Je demande sa pour faire les image des monstre qui en ont pas . Leiopeur juillet 15, 2010 à 13:22 (UTC) ^^ en faite il fouille dans les donnée du jeu (ses comme sa qu'il a les recette a l'avance....).--Floury juillet 15, 2010 à 15:35 (UTC) O comment il fait lol ^^ Leiopeur août 14, 2010 à 11:01 (UTC)